


Say Yes

by stardropdream



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on, ask me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

“Hey, do you think we—”

“Yes!” 

Takeshi pauses and turns towards Kentarou with a frown, but Kentarou, as always, is completely oblivious to the venom and continues to beam at him, seeming to squirm in his seat. 

“At least let me finish what I was going to say!” he protests, but it sounds weak even to his own ears, which he fears are rapidly turning red. The blush is creeping up his neck, settling on his cheeks, and he hates it. 

Kentarou just nods, beaming. “Go, go, then.” 

But Takeshi feels the blush heating up over his entire face and the sudden confidence he’d managed to accumulate was rapidly betraying him. It’d taken him ages to work up the nerve to even speak the words, and now he’s been interrupted! He grumbles to himself, mumbles out and stutters out the half-words and poorly formed sentences, but his meaning doesn’t come. 

And Kentarou is waiting impatiently, grinning at him with that stupid face of his with that stupid smile and _why_ did he even want to say it in the first place.

“Nothing!” he practically shrieks and turns back to whatever he was doing but he stares down at his hands uselessly and feels all together too stupid to do much of anything. And stupid Kentarou.

Stupid Kentarou, who reaches out and grabs onto his shoulders, leans over and presses his cheek to Takeshi’s, and says, loudly, chipper as always, and disarmingly happy, “Ask me, ask me! I’ll say yes! I saw it earlier!” 

Takeshi knows he’s about to die from blushing. He’ll be the first person in the world to do so, and it’ll all be Kentarou’s fault. He refuses to meet his gaze and kind of pathetically jerks his cheeks away. 

“Kentarou, will you—”

“Yes!” Kentarou shouts, and dives forward for an enthusiastic kiss that Takeshi isn’t quite ready to push away from yet, even though he _was_ going to just ask Kentarou to shove off, because damn it all.


End file.
